The Immortal
by Issac Greenwood
Summary: "Oh, my God, they killed Kenny!" He always hears them. They never notice that he always dies and comes back. They always forget he died; treat it like nothing ever happened. No one knows what Kenny really is. Except for one little boy. One who sees the pain in Kenny's eyes. (Bunny)(Kenny x Butters) (side Style) ABANDONED
1. Kenny

In a world that made it seem like everything was nothing and nothing was everything, Kenny was everything. Simply put, nobody really gave a damn about him; one time, his "friend" (yes, it is necessary to put that word in quotations) Eric Cartman considered having him killed for the PSP he had… which happened, anyway. Kenny was basically immortal, coming back every day after his death. No one seemed to notice when he died, though. It was basically a "hello, Kenny" very morning like nothing had ever happened, even from his parents.

Kenny felt like nobody cared about him, but he couldn't have been more wrong. There was this boy who was the same age as he was named Leopold. He hated his given name, so he went by Butters (the reason as to why he went by that, exactly, no one could figure out). It's just that… think about it. Of all nicknames you could have, even just simply going by Leo or Stotch (his last name), he goes by something that comes out of nowhere- Butters.

So, Leopold Stotch was now Leopold "Butters" Stotch and considering that he had gone by Butters ever since fourth grade and they were in high school now, it was probable that the name would go on until he was six feet under. Even then, it would probably be on his tombstone, so the name "Butters" would never be forgotten. Kenny could envision it in his mind:

 **LEOPOLD "BUTTERS" STOTCH**

 **1989-XXXX**

Again, this is something that would probably stick with the poor boy for the rest of whatever life he had. For Kenny, it would be until the boy's death and on. Nobody knew what Kenny really was, did they?

xXx

"Hey, guys!" Kenny shouted to his friends (minus Cartman) one morning. The one thing that got his friends' jaws dropping was the absence of his orange parka jacket. He was normally wrapped in it so tight that no one could actually hear him. Even when he was on the verge of (yet another) death by muscular disease, he refused to take the jacket off despite laying in a hospital bed, sick and dying. So why would he come out in temperatures below freezing in a t-shirt without his parka?

"Hey, fellas!" another familiar voice shouted. Kenny turned with a smile to see that it was Butters himself. The pale blondie was wrapped in his familiar sky-blue jacket, making it easy for Kenny to identify him as he came to stand with him and his friends (minus Cartman).

"Butters," Cartman said with a scoff, crossing his arms.

"Cartman, leave him alone," Kyle said, usually being the one to defend whoever from Cartman's insults and ploys. "What did Butters ever do to you?"

Cartman was clearly trying to come up with something, and his efforts (Cartman wasn't the brightest) seemed to be in vain until a large smile suddenly appeared on his face. "He kept me from going to Casa Bonita!"

Kyle scoffed. "And you convinced him that the world was ending, locked him away for a week, and when he was found, you ran into the restaurant to have a little fun before going to jail for a week!"

"It was worth it," Cartman protested. "I said so myself."

However, Kenny and Butters had stopped listening before Cartman even told the group his reasoning for hating the poor child, so neither Butters nor Kenny protested, either. Instead, they were talking about their own little thing while Stan and Kyle stood up for Butters and argued with Cartman. Through their discussion, Kenny found out that Butters had a soft spot for bath bombs.

Their fights and discussions were all cut short, however, by the arrival of the South Park High School bus. While it was obvious that Kyle, Stan, and Cartman were all relieved that their nonsensical argument had ended, Kenny was rather disappointed that he had to stop talking to Butters. He was fun to talk to.

At least Kenny knew what to get him for his birthday.

xXx

"That's a bunch of shit, Cartman!"

"Fight me, Jew."

"Maybe I will!"

You could hear all the other high schoolers chanting the word "fight" over and over as Cartman and Kyle threw insults at each other over and over. It would be like a never-ending cycle until one of them threw a punch at the other, which would eventually lead to a full-on fist fight, accompanied by more of their fellow students cheering for one of them to beat the shit out of the other, which would attract some teachers and get them both sent to the principal's office for fighting on school grounds.

Kenny just watched. He didn't really want to get involved in any sort of way, but he did want to be a witness if that was necessary in any sort of given way (which it probably would be, knowing the small town he lived in). He saw Cartman take off his hat, but Kyle kept his on. They both took off their jackets (and began shivering) as Kyle tackled Cartman and they began to brawl. Kyle was throwing fists at and kicking Cartman, while Cartman was doing the exact same thing. Kyle noticed, telling Cartman that he "wasn't original", to which Cartman responded, "at least I'm not a stupid Jew".

Kenny gasped suddenly, seeing that Butters had run over to Kyle and Cartman to try and stop the fight (he didn't like seeing violence at all). Cartman growled, punching Butters in the gut. Kenny's eyes widened, and before he knew it, he was running over to try and beat up Cartman for doing what he had just done. Cartman jumped off of Kyle, starting to beat up Kenny out of nowhere. His blood was pouring out, his bones were broken, and with one last punch, Kenny was dead in the schoolyard.

"Oh, my God!" Stan screamed. "Cartman killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Kyle screamed, continuing to beat up on Cartman.

 _He killed Kenny._ What else was new?


	2. Cartman Is a Dumbass Jerk

"What did I do?!" Cartman shouted, his voice smug, as always.

Kyle huffed. "You killed Kenny, you dumbass!! Poor Butters is crying into his pillow over it!! And how do you think Kenny's parents are going to feel when I tell them that you killed their son?! You'll be sent to jail for- more than likely- the rest of your life, and Mr. and Mrs. McCormick will be grieving over their son for the rest of their lives!!"

 _Sure,_ Kenny thought to himself. _Mr. and Mrs. McCormick will grieve over their son. Stupid Cartman, stupid Kyle. They don't realize the truth; they've never realized the truth. I can't really die. Once I die, I'm back. Even I don't know how old I really am anymore. I've lost track. I've aged along with them to fit in, but I know I'm just the same person who gave themself to a different family. I'm Kenneth now. What was I last time? I think I was something along the lines of Carter last time._

 _I'm older than you think I am, you stupid fucks._

xXx

To no one's surprise (well, more like their knowledge), Kenny was back the next day. Kyle, Cartman, and Stan all treated it like Cartman had never beat up on Kenny; like it was only the fight between Cartman and Kyle, and that it had ended at a draw when the bell rang to come inside. Kenny couldn't help himself but look over at Butters.

Butters was shocked, his jaw dropped as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if he didn't expect to even see Kenny at school at all today. It took a few hours (around an entire school day in total) for Kenny to figure out what was probably going on inside of Butters's head, probably because the blond had come and approached Kenny after school on their way home to talk about it.

"I thought you died, Kenny!" He had whisper-shouted, apparently not want anyone to overhear the conversation.

Kenny was silent, his eyes a little wider than they would've been if Butters had asked where he was after school. Butters remembered that Cartman had killed him; that he was laying on the ground, bruised, broken, bleeding out and dead. It wasn't that this was strange… wait, it was. No one ever remembered when Kenny died, when he came back, or even acknowledged that he was back. So how did Butters know?

"You remember?" Kenny asked, creating confusion in Butters's eyes.

"Of course I do!! Cartman started beating up on you, and before we knew it, you were a bloody corpse in the schoolyard!!"

Butters even remembered how it happened. Instead of doing the civil thing and answering Butters (was Kenny ever really civil?), Kenny ran away as fast as he could, escaping the conversation. He had to figure out what was going on—and fast.

xXx

There was no explanation other than two words: "Butters remembers". But even Kenny couldn't figure that out. None of his friends, his parents, or either of his siblings knew, so how did Butters- who he wasn't even close to- know?

Kenny didn't know, but he did know one thing- if one of them knew, he might never come back.


	3. What Ever Happened To Kyle?

Kyle came to school the next day in black clothing, no jacket or hat, and cut hair. It was as if he was in mourning, but if he was, none of his classmates, friends, or (possibly even) teachers knew over who. Kenny was still parka-less, and Butters still couldn't figure out how Kenny had made it back to South Park.

Kyle sat down in his seat in between Stan and Bradley Biggle, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. Kenny was behind Kyle and the desks were spaced so far apart that no one (except Kyle himself) could read the paper.

As Mr. Garrison walked in, Kyle put the cap on his pen and laid it down on his desk as the lesson began. There were sleeping kids, drooling kids, attentive kids, and kids doing something else while they took the notes. Cartman was a sleeping kid, Stan was doing something else every time he scribbled down the words on the fill-in-the-blanks, Kyle was being attentive and never took his eyes off of his paper, and Kenny was distracted by Butters.

Butters was another one of the attentive kids, although his expression a slight smile on it; a great contrast to the blank-faced, teary-eyed expression that Kyle was giving off. It was almost as if Butters actually liked taking notes! It seemed to amaze Kenny, who was cutting up his paper and making little paper dolls out of it. That's when Kenny got an idea, pulling an empty envelope that his lunch check was in out of his backpack and stuffing the dolls in it, signing 'Butters' on the front of it.

He passed the envelope back to Butters, who took it with obvious curiosity. Kenny chuckled as he went back to making tiny paper airplanes.

"Kenny!!"

Said teenager turned to see Butters running after him on the way down the street. "Hmm?"

"Hey, Kenny! I really liked those little paper dolls you made!! I taped them to the inside of my locker so I would never lose them!!"

Kenny smiled, grabbing Butters's hand. "Cool."

Butters kissed Kenny's cheek and walked off, leaving the latter blushing and embarrassed. Kenny looked down at his hands, just to see if he was going dirty because of one kiss.

Wait. Where was his left?!


End file.
